


【黒緑、橙緑】おれ、メスネコちゃうで！

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: #人形貓咪
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Yokoyama Yuu/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	【黒緑、橙緑】おれ、メスネコちゃうで！

**Author's Note:**

> #人形貓咪
> 
> #胖橘是wslp
> 
> #瘦橘是dczy
> 
> #dzcy被結紮了，注意避雷
> 
> #想像他的種沒有效力就好了，外觀沒啥差別。

橫山裕開始養貓了。

他一人的獨身公寓多了兩個自己以外的生命體，氣氛變得熱鬧起來，每天都感覺不到無聊，他甚至遺忘了養貓之前的孤單滋味。

不久前由於受到身旁朋友的影響，他才冒出想養寵物的念頭。朋友們每天都在SNS上曬他們的毛孩，看著貓貓狗狗的照片寫真跟日常互動短片，讓橫山心動不已，總想著照顧些小生物好來陪伴自己這個即將奔不惑年紀的寂寞單身漢。

某次休假，橫山終於提起他的勇氣跟積極到了領養所，略微緊張的推開大門，進入眼簾的是各式各異的大小透明玻璃箱。接待人員親切的想為橫山介紹卻被一口拒絕，便隨他自己四處去逛逛了。

橫山並沒有特別偏好哪種動物或者品種，只要合眼緣而且不難照顧可能就能成為橫山家的一份子。

容易受歡迎的品種被特別擺在顯眼的位置，不意外都是可愛的嬌小萌系類型。橫山左瞧右瞧這裡所擁有的動物，多半為常見的貓狗，也有收容少量的禽鳥與鼠類。

或許都是被人類利用各種理由遺棄的緣故，橫山所到之處的貓狗都像用著討好般的眼神望著他的方向，期待、興奮與單純的心思映在圓潤無稜角的眼瞳裡，渴望有善良的人士能帶他們離開這個冰冷的牢籠。

嘶吼的貓叫聲闖入橫山的耳裏，尋著發出聲響的方向走去，是一個看起來被隨意擺在地上的特大玻璃箱，四角的玻璃失去原有的清澈透明，好似剛剛從倉庫挖出來的老舊櫥箱。

邊角頂端還掛著蜘蛛精心織出的銀絲，而裡頭的生物正毫不相讓的互相啃咬，是一隻黃橘毛色的微胖貓咪與一隻橘色帶有斑點的貓咪，也不知道誰先起頭惹火對方的。橘貓對著另一隻又咬又舔的奇妙舉止，吸引了橫山的注意。

而斑點橘貓像是極度討厭被對方口水弄髒的樣子，貓尾一把無情的甩在惱人的橘貓臉上，然後打累了也分不出個勝負，牠放棄似的趴在籠內唯一還算乾淨的綿毛地毯上。

牠的眼神算不上可愛，甚至還有些死魚眼，身軀稍長但纖瘦削弱的模樣，鋪在身上的毛像是久未打理的滄桑，一束束的糾結在一起。橫山湊近盯著貓，牠立刻警戒的豎起全身貓毛邊瞪視橫山，就這麼一人一貓的隔著玻璃正互相凝視著。

橘貓還特別無禮的靠到牠身旁，趁著對方正無暇顧及兩貓間的距離。看來是愛上這個冰冷的傢伙了，橫山這麼想著。他目不轉睛的觀察著眼前的獸籠，斑點橘貓率先被看的不自在起來，無情的撇開頭拒絕橫山打量的視線，一轉眼跟剛剛還打的像宿命敵人般的橘貓湊在一塊睡著了。

橫山來諮詢那兩隻貓的時候，飼養員還一臉困惑的詢問他，確定要領養的是這隻嗎？橫山默默的點點頭，看似已經在心裏下了決定的表情。

"如果想要領養牠...可能要順便把旁邊的貓一起帶走。" 對方一臉為難的表情，畢竟很少有人一次就想要兩隻寵物。

"因為橘貓非常堅持的待在牠身邊，想分開牠們就會被那隻咬傷，所以也沒人想去整理這兩隻貓咪...。" 

"......好阿，就一起帶走吧。" 橫山心想反正自己外出工作的時間也頗長，多個貓能互相陪伴也不錯，反正養一隻跟養兩隻也差沒多少。不過牠以後的貓生大概都不能擺脫橘貓了。

橫山他還諮詢了一下工作夥伴的村上，養貓可能需要考量的優缺點跟注意事項。仔細的將村上提到的檢查項目跟必需品一一記下，然後先將貓送到寵物美容院打理好才讓人送橫山回家中。

兩隻貓在橫山的細心照料下，很快的跟主人熟悉起來。明明已經買給他們兩個一貓一個寵物床，卻還是常常跑來跟橫山擠在一起睡，溫熱的腹部自然是兩貓的佔領之地，經常打打鬧鬧的來爭奪這個vip床位。

橫山在半夢半醒間感受到腹上的異常，他皺起眉在腦海思考想找到解答，一個關於身上不屬於自己重量的合理解釋。可當他睜開眼簾映入的是…一名陌生男子正趴在自己身上睡覺，向下方望去對方居然沒有穿任何衣服。

旁邊還有另一位男子也是窩在橫山的床鋪上，頓時將橫山買的king size號的床擠的沒有任何多餘空間。

橫山嚇的推開身上的男人，他還正熟睡著就失去平衡而一屁股跌坐在冰冷地板上。

"う、っ！痛い、…よこ、？横山くん？ " 那名男子生氣的皺眉瞪著橫山，他睜開睡到迷糊的雙目，邊揉揉眼角想趕走睡蟲，而他還想爬回床上繼續睡回籠覺的模樣。

對方除了未著任何衣物之外，還有一個更令人在意的點，就是他細碎茶髮間躦出來的獸耳，跟家中飼養的兩隻橘貓花色一模一樣。

"阿？大倉？？？" 橫山看清了他脖頸處戴著的名牌，刻著大倉幾個字眼。

"哈阿、裕ちん？怎麼了啦、一大早就這麼吵。" 被旁邊的動靜吵醒的丸山也睡眼惺忪的打著哈欠。

♡♡♡

自從變成半人型之後，丸山一直有個煩惱，就是身旁像弟弟一樣的存在，似乎被他的情欲破壞的乾淨。

當初被接到橫山家前，大倉已經被處理了結紮手術，而由於自己死命的掙扎而幸運逃過一劫。不知道是不是這個原因，原本就好喜歡的大倉變得越發誘人起來。

他身上散發著人類聞不到的氣味，只要待在同一空間，自己靈敏的鼻腔總不免被他吸引。丸山不懂是自己的嗅覺異常靈敏，還是大倉身上的改變所導致。

明明是立派的雄貓，還擁有著跟自己一樣的東西...。

"ひぁ♡…まる、まるちゃん、うぃ♡…ぁ♡はっ♡…" 大倉正被壓制在最喜歡的主人平常所睡的床上，他一臉要哭的委屈模樣，怎麼現在打架打輸了還要挨操阿。

丸山讓他自己抱著雙腳張開腿，躺平於柔軟床面上，丸山把膝窩的角度更向下壓，呈現大倉只有屁股翹起來的狀態。丸山伸出他的舌頭仔仔細細的舔舐眼前的穴口，粉紅嫩肉被舌尖逗弄著。

由於貓科生物的舌頭上有著像細毛針一樣的倒刺，後穴根本沒使用在生理以外用途的大倉根本受不住刺激，皮膚敏感的冒出紅暈，肉口正不斷冒著透明水液，前方的雄性性器像受到聯動一樣逐漸膨脹起來。

"は、ぁ♡…あかん、まる♡…おしり、嫌や…"

原本就很喜歡舔大倉的丸山，平常用著美齊名是幫對方順毛梳理的理由，其實是標記占有慾的一種行為。而現在舔的大倉他全身顫抖不止，像被迫沾染上自己的氣味一樣，丸山遠比自己想的還要更加興奮。

丸山順著後穴舔到大倉的性器上，頂端隙縫冒出股股水液，弄髒了丸山的舌頭，舌面上都是大倉分泌出來的透明黏稠，鹹甜的前液賜於舌上味蕾的美味。

"ひぁ♡…ぁ、ぁあ♡…舐めな、はっ♡…あ、まるちゃん♡…そこ、むり♡…" 

大倉無助的吐出詞語，語尾暈沉沉的誘惑著丸山。嘴上說著不行，可自己還是維持抱著大腿的姿勢，像極了又傻又笨的乖巧幼貓，不懂怎麼有效拒絕的方式。

跟丸山一樣相近的毛色，在大倉頭上的貓耳是暖橘色澤，發顫著的脆弱耳面，襯的他的小臉融入幾分媚意。

"ああ♡…ぁ♡…まるちゃん♡まる、ちゃん♡…はっ、きもちい 、きもちいぃ♡…あ♡やぁ、"

丸山顧忌著大倉應該是第一次進行生殖行為，討好伺候般的將他的性器弄的舒服無比，刺癢的舌面不斷重複舔弄著肉莖，含進柱體開始折磨著大倉的脆弱部位。

"まる、まるちゃん♡…オレ、む、り、むり♡…ああ♡…もう、いく！、いくゎ、ひぁ♡…" 

大倉抓著自己膝部的指尖發白，腿根散滿純度滿點的豔紅糖精，膨脹的肉莖被丸山吸吮著，溫熱濕滑的口腔帶給他大量快意。大倉突然全身顫抖劇烈就這麼射在丸山的嘴裏。

♡♡♡

"ね、大倉、気持ちいい?" 丸山像詢問天氣一般的慵懶語氣。

滋噗滋噗的肉體撞擊聲在室內迴響，原本活潑頑皮的兩隻雄貓正做些不該做的事情。丸山想為全身發情的狀態找到解法，旁邊的倒楣弟弟自然是他嘗試的對象，平常沒有跟雌貓有過經驗的大倉，忍不住生理反應的刺激而持續掉淚。

"はぁ、ぁあ♡んん、き、きもちぃ♡…まる、やぁ♡…激しい、ああ♡…" 大倉的四肢勉強支持在床面，雙手緊緊抓著白色床單，把橫山鋪墊好的曬陽布料弄的亂糟糟。

後口正被丸山的雄性器官進出著，粗大的柱體輾壓穴內的肉壁，壁上的點點凸起攪和著對方的入侵物。先前潤滑使用的精液沾黏在紫紅肉莖上，摩擦導致冒著些許白色氣泡，趴在前方的大倉當然無法看到自己的後穴是多麼淫溺的景色。

"は、ぁ♡…や、ひぁ♡…まる♡……" 大倉的呻吟黏膩柔軟，鑽進丸山耳裏是誘人旋律，加上自己身為雄貓發情期的緣故，肉莖又增大幾分粗度。

大倉的細長尾巴環繞著扶在自己腰上的手，像在對丸山撒嬌一樣捲曲，勾起的尾端無意識的搔著丸山的肌膚，柔軟的細尾毛搔癢在他心口上，加劇的心跳聲震響自己鼓膜。

“にゃん♡ゃ、ぅ♡...ん、にゃ♡、ぁ、あっ♡.... ”

丸山飽滿的額面浮出汗液，他看著大倉的尾骨處惡劣的抓起尾端，敏感脆弱的獸尾是貓的弱點之一，丸山明知道大倉此時無法抗拒被摸尾巴，卻還刻意的又捏又抓的，細短的獸毛阻止不了丸山的粗魯。

“ひ、やぁ♡にゃん♡...やだ、...痛い、痛いぃ...しっぽ、し、ぽ♡...だめ♡…...”

從喉嚨竄出的貓鳴聲，嬌媚的可以滲入骨髓，像個雌貓一般的誘惑著在場僅有的雄貓。丸山一捉他尾端就能打散大倉拼命聚攏的力氣，令他身軀只能貼合水面似的任由丸山進出。

“や、あん♡ぅ、まる、マルちゃん♡おなか、苦しい...ぁ♡...ああ、やっ...おねがぃ♡...オレ、むりぃ♡...”

丸山大開大合的穿刺著對方的肉穴，色情的交合聲有增無減。他俯下身軀嗅了嗅，在稍長髮尾藏匿的後頸處，現在佈滿忍耐的汗水，被抹了剛採下的搗碎紅果實般，散發著悠然清甜的蜜汁。丸山咬了上去，結實的一大口，完全毫無顧忌的。

應該克制自己，但他承認，現在的他像失去理智的野獸，強硬的拖著大倉沉淪，可又在心底吶喊著都怪大倉太過魅人。

在被咬住頸間的瞬間，大倉就射出了精液，無法抑制的衝破臨界線，陌生異樣的感覺還持續像電流一股股流竄在體內，他開始哭纏著對方別咬哪裡。

“にゃん♡…痛いぃ、マルちゃん♡やぁぁ、離してやぁ...か、噛まない、...いやや、にゃ♡ゃ...あ、ぁっ♡...”

“ええよ、じゃーあ、いっぱい大倉の中に出してね♡”  
“ずーっと、ずーっと、オレのメスになって♡”

“やだ、やぁ♡ひ、ぁ....イクっ、...い、イク♡...ん、にゃん♡...ナ、ナカ♡..だめっ♡..にゃ、っん♡...”

丸山拉著對方的獸尾輕抬起臀部，讓角度更加貼合自己的胯部，失控的撞著豐腴的臀肉，然後給雌貓獻上他積存的精華。

在大倉還喘著俯在床面的時候，他故意的將溢出的精液塞入肉口，邊說著“要是弄髒床單就糟糕啦，裕ちん會生氣的呢！” 

♡♡♡

原本置於床面的毯子被大倉捏的繁亂，橫山出門前收拾成整齊劃一的模樣，現在卻佈滿兩條惡劣小貓搗蛋的痕跡，從客廳到寢室內外遍布滿地證據。

迎接橫山回家的景象並不是理想的情況，應該一如往常的搶著撲進他的懷抱裡，打輸的一方只能繞著橫山的腳邊討摸，然後晃著貓尾邊舔弄他的手指節討飯吃才對。

可他怎麼也沒想過領養回來的兩隻雄貓，居然也能進行交配行為。滿室內散漫交合後的腥味，大倉聽到橫山開門的聲響，連忙把自己用棉被包覆起來，還把頭埋在眠枕內。

橫山拎起還在睡著狀態的丸山，將搗亂使者一把扔回門外並落下鎖，要他好好在外頭反省一會。丸山無辜的垂下貓耳，撇撇嘴表達不滿，想狡辯也給個機會啊。

床面凹陷了一角，大倉感覺到橫山就在他身側，然後想逃避似的往相反角落縮去，卻被橫山連被褥一起摟回他懷裡，主人關心的聲音在被阻隔在棉被外，可卻是滿滿的擔心之意。

橫山哄著大倉把抓緊棉被的手鬆開，讓他看看情況，好能令他安心下來並做些對應處置。

兩腿間佈滿精液乾枯的淫痕，頸部被咬的紅色齒印清晰留在大倉膚白的皮肉上，他哭腫了自己細長的眼，像個被欺負透的可憐無助的弱小家貓。

橫山抱著他到浴室清理，摳挖大倉後穴含著的東西，黏稠液體垂落腿間，他乖巧趴在牆上的模樣，把自己因為害羞而燙紅的臉埋在手臂內。

西裝褲襠被硬物撐起，橫山忍不住湊往大倉的方向，在他的敏感貓耳上打上微熱的氣息，眼前的獸耳顫巍巍的令人憐愛，好像乖巧的在等待主人責罵他。

“...大倉到底是不是雌性讓我檢查一下吧，要是弄錯了就麻煩了。”

大倉不敢回頭看橫山的臉面，僵直的身體被貼上不屬於自己的發燙物體。感受穴內的指頭懲罰的成分濃厚，又或者是主人嘴上說的檢查行為，他不明白也不想理解為什麼一個立派的雄性貓咪要受這種苦，而邊忍受著下腹灼燒的感覺嚼食他的腦隨與理智線。

♡♡♡終わり♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> 想要愛心  
> 想要評論  
> TT 可憐可憐我(


End file.
